


His Voice

by Greentaelephants



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Just cute shit, Late night talks, M/M, Music, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, yoongi just apreciates jimin so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greentaelephants/pseuds/Greentaelephants
Summary: They were always songs Yoongi had written. And they were always songs that Yoongi could listen to forever if it meant Jimin would always sing them.





	His Voice

Yoongi loved to hear Jimin sing. His voice when he sang was Yoongi’s favorite thing to hear in the world. It was beautiful, the sounds that came past his lips. When Jimin sang, it was as if the world stopped just to hear what beautiful things would come from him. His voice was practically perfect, Yoongi often noted. Soft, sweet, relaxing, and angelic. No matter what Jimin sang, he managed to make it sound like the most ethereal love piece ever written. The soothing voice that Jimin possessed was just perfect for when Yoongi spent hours perfecting his craft and needed just a little something to help him relax. 

Sometimes Jimin would come into the studio after practicing into the late hours of the night knowing his hyung would be there too, always the perfectionist he was, working on his music. Sometimes he’d ask the younger what he thought of certain tracks or parts in a song, needing another person’s input. Sometimes he’d take a break to talk to Jimin, who’d be sleepy from a long day and they’d converse about various things from school and work to conspiracy theories and how many adorable cat videos out on the internet they haven’t seen. 

Sometimes Jimin would go off on a tangent talking about any random little thing and Yoongi would let him (even if it did get distracting) because Jimin’s sleepy baby voice was just as beautiful as his normal speaking voice. When Jimin had talked himself to sleep (as he often does), Yoongi would drape a blanket over him, covering him as much as he could before turning around and continuing his work before eventually finishing and waking the other so they could head home together.

Then there were other times, the long seemingly endless nights where Jimin would bring in takeout, they’d talk about their days, and Yoongi would work. Nothing out of the ordinary, but the two would become so tired and Yoongi would often forget about finishing his work due to his exhaustion. That’s when Jimin would call over to his hyung in that sweet nectar voice of his, bring him into his arms, and nuzzle into him ever so softly. The two would remain like that however long. They’d fall asleep in each other’s arms cuddling, talking even when their voices slurred, with Jimin humming them both to sleep.

They were always songs Yoongi had written. And they were always songs that Yoongi could listen to forever if it meant Jimin would always sing them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. I've been meaning to write this for a while but I never got around to it because P R O C R A S T I N A T I O N and also the original idea I had for it wasn't really working. Usually I use drafts because I'm very direct in where I want my work to go but alas. It does not always work that way. Anyway I hope you all enjoy. It's painfully short but I just love cuddly yoonmin. Also I'm really not one for fluff. I'm an angst type of gal. So... yeah. What do you think? Are you a fluff person? Angst? Smut? Lemme knoooow.
> 
> Ciao!  
> XX.


End file.
